


Max

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Nazi Germany, Past, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, present, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for the one that don't know. Magneto is born Max Eisenhardt and later in his life he change his name to Erik Lehnsherr.</p><p>Thanks to Jeniouis :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nazi Germany

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the one that don't know. Magneto is born Max Eisenhardt and later in his life he change his name to Erik Lehnsherr.
> 
> Thanks to Jeniouis :)

It was cold. There was almost no light.  
Auschwitz was the worst, it was so heavily guarded.  
The chains surrounding Max wrists were so tight, blood was drawing. It’s been 2 days since he’s here, on the fifth, he would be liberated. However, it’s been hell since the beginning. The young mutant was constantly beaten and he didn’t eat. He was there because he had stolen food and supplies to the German, and he has been catch.  
Max could hear the other prisoner, crying, sobbing, yelling and shouts of terror as the footsteps of the Nazi getting closer to their cell.  
At the middle of the night, footsteps were near his cell. Max couldn’t sleep, everything hurts too much, he tried to ignore them, but he jumped when the door of his cell opened. A young redhead Nazi entered the cell. The young mutant could see he was high-ranking.

\- So you steal food and equipment like a fucking rat, Hun. But do you know what you took in the supplies, huh? This was the key to an important gas chamber. You were supposed to die in it, but I have something better for you, Hun. You’ll gas your family, your brother, the child of your useless kin instead.

At these words, the Nazi kicked Max in the face, leaving a trace of mud and blood. But the young mutant did not stop looking at him, angry.

\- You’re pretty fierce. Do I need to beat until you beg me to stop?

Max didn’t answer, but he looked away. The redhead spit on him, clearly enjoying what he was doing to his victim.

\- Herr Schmidt. Said a guard standing outside. The car will go in 2 hours.

\- Ok.

The guards steps away, leaving Max and the Nazi alone.

\- What’s your name, Jew?

\- Max Eisenhardt.

\- Hmmmm. Oh you still look at me fiercely, yes, you’ll do well when you’ll gas the other Jews. Maybe you’ll have the chance to fight for us. You’ll see there’s nothing more satisfying than killing a ruskie.

These words make a shiver go down the spine of the mutant. Schmidt made a broad smile. He slapped Max, and again.

\- You seem pretty hungry. Too bad for you we took the food you stole, however I could give it back to you, in exchange of something. Tell me if there’s a revolt planned by the Jews.

\- I don’t know. Schmidt slapped him.

\- I think I didn’t hear.

\- I don’t know. The Nazi took his jaw and smashed his head against the wall.

\- Last time.

\- Ich weiß nicht!

The redhead took two of his finger and slowly broke them, smiling at his victim’s cry of pain. He gives a punch in the Jew stomach, making him breathless, before slapping his face again.  
Schmidt was impressed that his victim did not made a tear, he even still had his fierce look, thinking there’s hope, that he will go away and survived the war, pathetic. He wanted to break that boy, seeing him bleeding, begging his life and crying his mom.  
The Nazi removed the chains off his victim, before throwing him in a corner of the cell. Max turned himself and tried to escape by the door, but tripped and noticed it was locked, making his tormentor laughed.

\- Come here, I’ll make you experiment a new kind of pain, Hun. Cry all you want, no one will save you. He said in a sinister voice.

Schmidt took Max’s feet to bring him near him, took a long knife to make a long wound in his back, letting the blood flow over it. With his tongue, he licks the wound, making his victim shiver and moan. He tear up the pants and throw them away, the young mutant squeal, but the Nazi pierce his hand with the knife. Max shout in pain and stop moving, let his tormentor enjoyed the view.  
With his finger, Schmidt caressed the fresh wound, with his other hand, making the head of the mutant stay on the ground. Very slowly, he moved his fingers at the low of his victim’s back, before spreading the cheeks and slipping the fingers inside.  
Max makes a strangled noise, making the Nazi smiled and twisting his fingers and adding a third finger. He wasn’t soft at all, it really hurts and blood was dripping.  
This is when Max begins to sob.

\- Oh, I knew you would be cute while crying. Schmidt said by turning the head of his victim.

He made the mutant sit on his knees and punch and kicked him. The Nazi get is cock out. He kicked the stomach of the boy before jamming his cock down his throat. Max gagged, tried to hit Schmidt, nothing to do, he was moving his hips, shoving it deep and long enough to make Max suffocate. Tears were flowing from his eyes, he was humiliated and hurts. The redhead took a slow pace, to have a good look of his victim twisted face. He removed his shaft before slapping Max and making him stand on his hands and knees.  
Schmidt shoved his cock fast and hard in the boy, in one thrust, making him yells loudly. He didn’t lose anytime and begins to move fast, making the mutant moan and do strangling noises. Blood was flowing in his inner tights.  
It was burning, it was terribly painful. Max could feel the head of the cock stabbing his inner walls. It was hurting so much, he wanted to beg so it could stop, but that’s what Schmidt wanted. After a couple of harsh thrust, he begged.

\- Please, please, please, stop it. What do you want from me?!

\- To continue to beg. Respond the Nazi.

\- Please stop!

\- Again!

\- PLEASE.

The Nazi made his victim rolled on his back, making the wound scratch the floor. It made the boy groans. Schmidt spreads the mutant legs.

\- I won’t stop, but I can make it a bit more pleasurable, Max.

The way his tormentor said his name, the boy got a shiver down his spine, it was full of lust and… evilness. Schmidt shoves it in again, going a bit slower. With his gloved hand, he rubbed Max cock. The mutant sobbed at the touch, looking away in shame. It felt good.  
The Nazi begins to go faster in his pace, making his victim moans louder.

\- Say my name, Max.

\- Schmidt. He said, in a moan.

\- No, Johann.

\- Johann, please, please…

Max was crying; he could feel himself near to come. Schmidt gave hard thrusts and squeezed the mutant’s shaft just enough, he spilled on himself. The face of the boy was so beautiful when he come, all in tears and yelling his name. The redhead came shortly after. He dragged Max to his chains and attached him back. He walked away to the door, look one last time at the boy, smirk, throw him a piece of bread and go away.  
The mutant was so weak, he didn’t touch the bread.  
Max tried to sleep, but everything hurts, he’s too ashamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Magneto has seen horrendous events in his life, he have suffered the worst, regrets his decisions, feel ashamed, but still he made it through for what he thinks is fair.  
However memories were still making him cringe: His relation with Xavier, his children, his easy battles that he lost anyways, some of the time in Nazi Germany. And of course, the cold night in the cell.  
That night still make him nightmares, not often, but sometimes.  
He was at an Avengers/X-Men reunion, the debate was driving to other subject and it last long. Magneto was in his head, listening sometimes. Hopefully he wasn’t he only one bored a bit. He could hear Wolverine yawning and Doctor Strange making magic to entertain Kitty Pride.

\- We cannot let it happened, Steve! Shouted Tony.

\- If we don’t, Schmidt could so easily take control.

At that name, something visceral in Magneto wakes up.

\- Schmidt?

\- Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. He could take S.H.I.E.L.D and millions of people could die, we saw him trying to hypnotize the people to kill mutant! He is a danger for all of us. Responded Captain America.

After those word, Erik had stop listening and blacked out. Shivers in his spine and pains on his body remembered very well that man. When he came back to reality, almost everyone was yelling in the room. Cyclops and Captain America had their fists showed up and fierce look was looking the adversary team, waiting an attack. Magneto was in the middle, still at the same place than before standing against the wall.

\- Please everyone, we have a common enemy, do you think it is by battling now that it will resolve all? Said calmly the master of magnetism.

He didn’t know what happened, way too in his head but he took a chance.  
Everyone shut and sit down.

\- Magneto is right, we have to work together. We cannot let other subject interfere. Said Charles.

The mutant was relieved his technique worked, but still, it has brought other… problems.  
Erik wanted that crazy mad psychopath Nazi to die, but the Red Skull was well surrounded. It was a personal grudge against the Skull; he couldn’t really bring other people with him. Also, he didn’t really know where the Nazi was, he had to talk to Captain America, who would surely found it really suspect.  
When the reunion was over, he told Charles he would stay a bit more, and to not listen telepathically, and ask the Rogers if he could meet him after, which the blond agree. A moment later, Erick and Steve were together in an office.

\- Yes, what is it, Magneto?

\- I would wish to know the emplacement of the Red Skull.

\- Why?

\- Let’s say… Personal reasons. Steve lifts an eyebrow. I assure you, it doesn’t concern the mutant, only me. Said Magneto.

\- I have to doubt that, and even if I tell where he is, if you go alone, as I presume, he could squish you like an insect. What do you want from him?

\- Kill him.

\- I cannot le…

\- Please, Captain, he has so much blood on his hand, there’s no way to turn him good and he has escape the raft so many times. Plus it’s not you who will kill him, me, who already have blood on my hands too. However, you still want to save him? You seem to have a more… deep relationship with him than I thought.

\- No! I hate him, but it’s not in my principle to kill.

\- I just told you I would kill no one as to know you were involved. Who would judge you anyway?

Steve didn’t say anything. He took a map out of his pants pockets.

\- I’m coming with you. But this mission will be a secret between you and me. Said the blond.

\- I promise. Answered the mutant.

\-------------------

Captain America and Magneto entered an old base, disguised as an abandoned orphanage. It was an infiltration mission. They had to be really quick. It was swarming with guards. The Red Skull was supposed to be in the basement.

\- This is crazy. Said Rogers.

\- You insisted to accompany me. Respond Erik.

\- Come on, you couldn’t do that alone!

\- Really, you think I can’t take them. I can move bridges, but I can’t take some soldier with metal bullets?

\- You’re so naïve! Once they see you, if you don’t eliminate them right away, he will gas you! Try to attack gas.

They didn’t say a word after that. They made their way inside the base, Magneto opening the doors and Rogers looking for camera.  
They arrived to a room full of robots, guarding a room full of scientists. In silence, Magneto wrecks them, while Steve took a gun and menaced the scientist.  
The scientists had been kidnapped by the Skull. They told them where he was. For precaution (there could be a traitor), he tie them and muffle their mouths.  
The odd duo continues their way to the Nazi, they battle some guards, but one of them escapes. The mutant tried to block his way, but he doesn’t see him anywhere.

\- We have to get out! Now! Shout Captain America.

Against his rage and desire to crush Schmidt burning his heart, Erik turns around and joins Steve.  
Too late.

\- Well, what a strange team we have here, Captain. Said a voice echoing in the corridor.

\- He’s talking through microphone? Murmured Magneto  
Steve nodded.

\- You foolish child, you think you can come in my base and not being noticed. You’re just two, but I suppose it must be a trap. Continue the voice.

The next second, doors have trapped the duo and gas was beginning the fill the space. This must have been some neuro gas, because Erik felt he effect really fast and begin to fall in unconsciousness. He just heard the sound of rubber boots near his head and being dragged away.

\---------------

When Steve wakes up, he was only in boxer, feeling needle in his arms and legs. They were surely trying to take some blood and reproduce the super serum. He searched for Magneto. He found him bloody, without his helmet. He was laying on the floor, all in his costume, the Red Skull walking in circle around him.

\- Erik Lehnsherr, who thought you, would associate with the Captain. He said before kicking his stomach. The mutant didn’t react. Hmmmm? You want to play, very well.

The Red Skull lifts him and punches him in the face. Steve heard his nose break and more blood flooded on his face.

\- You mutant think you’re better, but look at you, all bloody and at my mercy. Soon you will join him, Captain. Or you could join me. The mad man said by looking at the blond.

Steve only made a frown face and insulted his nemesis.

\- Oh, maybe later than. But let’s play Erik. I love irony. I’m going to pour metal in fusion on your body. Do you prefer iron or gold?

After that said, Schmidt removed the cape out of the way to tear the clothes of the mutant. The Skull stops to look at the back of his victim.

\- What a pretty scar you have. Would be a shame if someone… reopened it.

Magneto shivers at the words. The Skull grabbed his face and look at him. Erik was a strong man, he would not flinch and his tormentor saw it in his eyes.

\- There’s hope in your eyes that I will go away, the fierce look of someone who still see hopes somewhere. Oh, I remember you now. You’re the Jew I raped like a bitch. Hahahaha, look at you, Max. You’re a big boy now, I wonder if you’re going to be cute as you were when you cry.

Rogers tried to remove himself from the needles and straps, it didn’t works. He was forced to watch what the Skull would do to Erik.  
The Red Skull was still laughing at the mutant. He slapped him more and kicked him.

\- Do you value Rogers’s life, Hun? Because I could kill him and make the world believe it’s you who did it. I know your powers are great, but the Captain life is between my hands. So don’t struggle too much.

The mad man took the mutant and forces him to sit on his knee.

\- Do you want it like last time? Or something different?

Magneto didn’t answer; he was concentrating to control his power. However the drug was still too strong on him. It made the skull smile broadly. The mad man went in another room and came back shortly after. Magneto didn’t moved, there were no way to escape, not until the drug would draw off. The skull duck in front of Erik and tears his victim’s pants, making Erik shivers in horror.

\- Skull! Don’t do that! Yell Steve.

\- You can’t speak, Amerikaner, unless you want to join.

Schmidt takes from his pocket a round object. It was a vibrator. He quickly slips it between the mutant tight, making Erik silently moan.

\- Tell me, mutant, did someone else have fucked you since I did? No? Not even Charles?

On these words Erik punched the Skull in the stomach, only to make his tormentor kick him so hard in the guts, it broke three ribs. The mad man put hand in his pocket and took a remote control. Steve heard the soft vibrating sound and saw Magneto’s face blush. The Skull enjoyed seeing his victim harmless like that. He got his hand in the mutant white hair to pull him near, only to lick his face.  
It was so twisted that it made Steve have goose-flesh.

\- Now it begins. Say the Skull.

He punched Erik in the stomach, only to laugh when the mutant was forcing to keep his mouth closed. Schmidt lowered the zipper of his pants, kicked a second time Erik and shoved his cock down his throat. The violent intrusion made the mutant cry out and his tormentor increased the power in the vibrator. Magneto was clearly trying to not make noises. The mad man was having fast pace, to be sure not letting the mutant have any breath.  
Erik was still not crying. Schmidt gives some hit in the back of his throat before deep-throating and staying there, just to see his victim face go completely red. He removed his cock and Magneto took a loud breath. The vibrator against his prostate had made him hard and he was trying to hide it, but Erik knows that he has been seen.  
The Skull made his victim bend on a desk near behind, after having slapping and kicking him a couple of times. He removed the vibrator from Erik’s ass, before coming near Steve.

\- Open your mouth.

\- NO!

\- Ok then, it’s going down. Say the Skull.

The mad man gets the Captain’s boxer down and shoved the vibrator without being gentle in Steve, making him squirm and fight against his bounds.  
Magneto tried to gather his power again. He saw some of the screws move a bit, but not enough. He was still weak and blood rush to his ears when the rubber boots come back to him. Schmidt slaps his ass before entering him without management. Magneto is able to not yell, but he shouts the mouth closed. The Red Skull laugh softly while taking a faster pace.  
Blood once again cover Erik inner tights. It still hurts, it burns and he feel like his tormentor his tearing everything inside him, still his boner don’t go away and that bring shame to Erik.  
Schmidt put his hand in his hair and pull. The mad man bites his neck hard enough blood begin to flow. The mutant still makes no noises. Magneto tries to ignore the pain and concentrate on his power.  
The Red Skull turned him on his back, put his knees on his shoulders, making the mutant loose his concentration when his spine hit the edge of the desk. The new position makes Magneto moan, but he quickly goes silent again. The Skull bite the crook of Erik’s neck and have a slow pace.

\- You’re not fun when you don’t cry. Say the mad man.

Schmidt increased the vibrator power and heard his nemesis moans.

\- Oh Captain, if you wish I could take care of you after.

\- Don’t you dare touch me! Say the blond.

It made his nemesis laugh. In the position, Schmidt was stabbing Magneto’s prostate, making him on the edge. The mutant was heavily breathing and had difficulties to restrain the soft noises he was doing.

\- You want to come Max? Ask the Red Skull as he tightly gripped Magneto’s shaft to restrain him from coming.

\- I know want you want, Schmidt! I won’t beg.

The Skull slapped him, letting nail marks on the mutant cheek.

\- Really, than let the torture of mister Rogers begin. If you still want to be stupid and stubborn until the end, I’ll make a beautiful necklace of the intestines of you two.

His tormentor took a knife out of his pocket and throws it in the right elbow of the Captain, making him shout.  
Magneto tried once again to use his power, the drug begin to wear off. But he couldn’t kill the Skull fast enough with the power he had. His tormentor slaps him and gave some pretty hard thrust.  
Schmidt took another knife, this time he coated it in a translucent liquid, surely a slow effect poison. 

\- Please. Murmurs Erik.

\- Repeat.

\- Please. He says as softly.

\- Please what?

The mutant swallowed before answering. Really the Skull was humiliating right now. He twist Magneto’s dick, making him moan.

\- You want to come? Ask Schmidt.

\- Please. Johann.

Schmidt plants the knife at only at centimeters from Erik’s head before violently rubbing the mutant shaft and stabbing his prostate.  
Magneto felt the orgasm like an electric shock and moan mouth closed. The Red Skull came shortly after.  
Erik concentrate, five seconds later, when the Skull was walking towards Captain America, he took the iron in Schmidt blood and makes it get out. The Red Skull head explode and his body slump heavily.  
Magneto was so embarrassed. It was only when the act was over that he gained enough power to do something. So embarrassed, plus it was in front of Captain America.  
The blond was shaking, near the orgasm too because of the vibrator.

\- Little help here. He said toward Magneto.

The mutant removed him from the needles and straps. Steve bucks and spilled in his hands in a loud groan.

\- We… have to get out of here. Say the blond.

\- It is a secret between you and me Captain.

\- I promise!

The duo runs away. Magneto wreck all he can on his passage and the Captain knock off peoples in the search of his shield. When they found it, the mutant lift his companion and fly away with him.

\------------

Steve still tries to get Magneto to talk to him. The villain seems to ignore his existence. He had what he wanted, but maybe at a price a little bit too high.  
When Captain America can finally talk to Magneto, the coldness of the mutant made it a bit awkward. Magneto is not really traumatized by it, only another harsh memory in his life. Steve still has difficulty to swallow what happen.  
They continue to see each other. Tony doesn’t really understand how Steve manages to have contact with the Master of magnetism and Charles encourages it. If Magneto can have a human friend, it’s for the best.  
The two men discuss their views and talk a bit about their companions. Erik still doesn’t talk about the Red Skull incident, acting like he doesn’t care. Sometimes they drink together.

After one of the nights drinking, Steve kisses Erik.


End file.
